Meeting Zachary Goode
by It's a Goode Life
Summary: Cammie has to tail Zach for a CoveOps mission. So what happens when they start falling for each other during an exchange to blakthorne? And what happens when we find out about Mr Solomons love for Peter Andre? Please read and review! :
1. Smirking Wall

**AN: just want to say this is a joint story wrote by Dellyo and Smirks-Classified :). Please read and review or pm us we don't mind :) please enjoy the story **

**Cammies pov: **

I walk into COV-OPS feeling absolutely shattered. I sit next to my best friend Bex who is part of the reason why I'm so tired, she decided today would be the perfect opportunity to spar in our free period and then go on a 20 mile run. Ever since that I have not been the same. As soon as I sit down our COV-OPS teacher walks.

"Ladies, today you will be tailing spies just like you except they are boys, meet me in the hall in 10 minutes wearing casual clothes." As soon as he says it he leaves the classroom. I guess I better get ready.

Unluckily for me Macey (my other best friend along with liz) has this period as her free period and is sitting in the room reading a vogue magazine, brilliant.

"What are you doing here your supposed to be in COV-OPS, unless you have a mission and need to get changed, you have a mission don't you?" Macey says with an evil glint in her eyes. Oh no I do not like that look.

"yes we do and it's great your here because we are going to be tailing spies like us except they are boys." Bex says excitedly. Sometimes I really do hate her.

"Offcourse I will help you." Macey says in a tone I do not like and she still has the look in her eyes oh no.

I will spare you the details on how she got us ready but let's just say don't mess with Macey when she's holding eyeliner.

In the hall I see that pretty much everyone is wearing short skirts and high heels and when I say high I mean really high. I look like I don't belong wearing my faded jeansland converse, which I actually managed to persuade Macey to let me wear. Mr Solomon walks in just a few seconds lateand leads us up to the heli-pad. Unfortunately we have to wear blindfolds so i can't even read and mr Solomon said it would be a long flight.

**Time skip to just landed **

When mr Solomon said it would be a long journey he was not kidding 4 hours, 32 minutes and 5 seconds Later we landed. On the roof. Of a mall. If I coloud say one thing right now it would be that Macey would be in complete hevean right now.

"Ladies you have till five to successfully tail one boy and meet me at the ruby slipper exibition, the boys you will be tailing are in this folder. Good luck" he passes us the folder and I see my name, next to it is the name Zachary Goode and a picture of a very fit guy. I think things have just started to get intresting.

Me and Bex decided to walk around together till we see the guys we are supposed to tail. Bex is tailing another extremely fit guy called Grant Newman. I look around and spot them.

"hey Bex look over there" I tell her but looks like there was no need because she is already staring at them, did I mention they are VERY fit.

"Bex I know they are fit and all but stop staring its rude and might give us away." I tell her after a few more minutes of watching her stare at them.

"what... Oh yeah... Sorry about that, let's start tailing them." Bex replies after a couple of seconds.

We walk around tailing them for awhile untill bexs boy says goodbye to Zach and they split up. I decide this is the time to go into full chameleon mood.

I see him disapere into a group of guys around our age and I nearly lose him. Nearly. He's good but I'm better at least that's what I thought untill I lost him again. Oh dear this is not good I decide to speed walk along longing for him in very discreet ways and the I feel myself bump in to a wall, though I'm not sure it was actually a wall unless walls smirk and look exactly like the guy you are meant to be tailing.

**AN: thank for reading and please review or pm thanks. We will try to update soon and we hope you enjoyed the story **

**Its a Goode life :) **


	2. Mysterious girl?

**Hello! This is the other half of 'It's a Goode life'! Hmm.. I wonder if you can guess who wrote what? Anyway, this is chapter two (Obviously) and we hope you enjoy it. Any reviews are welcome - even if its to tell us that my writing burns your eyes, I should never write again and I should just go sit in a corner eating bananas for the rest of my life. I'd rather the Criticism be constructive, but if that's all you've got to say then hey!**

**Disclaimer: **Right my chickens, Neither I or my partner in fanfic crime is Ally Carter, we own nothing, so sue me for the button that I have! :)

**Cammie's P.O.V**

When this happens, I find the best approach is to… Play it cool and not let on to the wall of smirkingness that you think he's hot.

Neither of which I did.

"Woah. You're hot."

As soon as the words tumbled out of my lips I gasped, and threw my hands over my mouth.

He smirked again.

"So I've been told."

Ah, hot and cocky... Never a good combination.

"I erm... Bex! Bex is that you?" I hollered, looking over his shoulder to the girls toilets where Bex most definitely wasn't.

(She'd given up with tailing Grant and had started flirting with him instead…)

"Got to go Z-uh... Whoever you are."

I can't believe I nearly called him by his name!

Suspicious much?

He let out another smirk (does this guy ever stop?) and as I power walked over to the loo called

"See ya Cammie.. Gallagher girl."

I think I already dislike this guy.

**Three hours later.**

Pacing up and down our room I silently seethed about Zach Goode.

_Who does he think he is? _

_If he was being tailed how did he know my name? _

_Why did he smirk so much? _

And the most important of all_, _**why was he so hot?**

"That's it!" Bex suddenly burst out – making me jump.

"What the hell is wrong with you Cammie? She asked.

I quickly tapped my fingers against my leg, subconsciously spelling out Goode in Morse code

"Ah," she laughed.

"Zach got your tongue?"

I scowled.

She rolled her eyes. "Cam, seriously, he was just a guy who smirked too much."

I exploded.

"Urgh! Bex! You weren't there! He was.. He was…"

"Hot?" She finished.

"No!" I shouted.

"Well yes, but! Oh Bex, he was so smug, and he knew my name! How did he know my name?"

Bex narrowed her eyes. "Wasn't he being tailed by you?" She asked.

"Exactly." I finished.

A look suddenly came upon Bex's face; a look which I knew to mean trouble.

"Whatever it is, no." I said.

A smirk appeared on her face, emulating Zach's. "Bex, seriously, no."

She just grinned and leant towards me. "Just listen."

**One hour later.**

"Why the hell do I ever listen to you?" I hissed at Bex, who seemed to find the position that we were stuck in particularly amusing.

I (against my better judgment) listened to what Bex had to say and I don't know why, (I guess the smirks got too much for me) agreed with her plan.

We had a free period, it was usually chemistry, but someone had blown up the lab,

(– I had a sneaking suspicion that it was Liz.)

So Bex suggested looking into Mr Solomon's files to find out something about this mysterious Zach Goode.

Skip forward an hour, we're now sat under Mr Solomon's desk whilst he sits looking at something on his computer.

Suddenly the phone rang.

"Hello?" Mr Solomon said.

"Ah! Steve."

He acknowledged the person on the end of the phone with a nod that of course he couldn't see.

"Yes, I have picked the final ten for exchange." He replied after a couple of seconds.

"Cammie? Yes Cameron is in the exchange, why do you ask?" he inquired.

_Exchange? What exchange?_

"Cameron was tailing Zach, no, it didn't go fantastically." He carried on.

"Zach's been asking about her? That's unusual. She must have potential then. Obviously I knew that – I have mentioned her several times when teaching at Blackthorne."

I stopped listening here, they were obviously having a conversation about me, and although I was all up for hacking into Mr Solomon's secret files, I just felt uncomfortable listening into his phone conversations.

Strange, I know, but hey what can I say, I have unusual morals.

Anyway, what the heck is Blackthorne?

Mr Solomon put the phone down and walked out the room. Waiting a few seconds, me and Bex quickly came out from under the table.

Glancing at the clock, I noted that we had fifteen minutes to get to Culture and Assimilation.

"Woah, we're having an exchange! With guys! "Bex clapped her hands together and then sighed.

I could tell she was thinking of Grant. I rolled my eyes.

"Bex, let's get out of here." I muttered.

She nodded; we started to walk towards the door when we suddenly heard swift footsteps making their way up the corridor.

Mr Solomon was coming back.

"Quick!" Bex urged. We darted back under the desk, and I hit my elbow whilst doing so.

Let me tell you, there is absolutely nothing funny about hitting your funny bone.

Clutching my elbow, I used a technique I had learnt in CoveOps,

(Ironically, one that Mr Solomon had taught me…)

To slow my breathing down. This would also quieten it, and lessen the chances of being discovered.

I heard a click and then a loud buzz, which sounded like someone inserting a disk in a computer; and suddenly the sound of Peter Andre, filled the room.

Me and Bex looked at each other, confused.

Carefully, so as not to make any noise, I stretched my arm out, so I later wouldn't get cramp, when Mr Solomon's voice began to sing.

"Woah, oh, oh, oh, Mysterious girl, I wanna get close to you.."

I looked over to where Bex was huddled, and saw she was trying to stifle laughter.

Mr Solomon was a Peter Andre fan.

Wow, who knew?


	3. Really Mr Solomon? Really

**AN: Hello everyone :) thanks for the reviews. Unfortunately neither I or my awesome friend who I'm writing this story with are ally carter (to prove it we took DNA tests) and we own nothing which is pretCassandra really :( anywhojh enjoy chapter three :) **

Cammies pov:

I am dying literally dying, Peter Andre really if mr Solomon doesn't stop listening to this soon I am going to laugh. Wait he's turned it off... FINALLY, I thought I was going to laugh then few.

"Mr Carson, lord Grantham would like to see you in the library." wait what's this? Oh my downton abbey first Peter Andre and now downton abbey things can not get funnier I can't help myself I have to laugh. I take a glance at Bex and she is in no better position then me she looks like if she doesn't laugh now then she might explode."

"hahahhahaha." I couldn't help myself I had to laugh.

"who's there, come on tell me who's there." mr Solomon says, Opps probly shouldn't have laughed ah well I know how to get out of this.

"it's us mr Solomon." I say while standing up with Bex. Let's just say mr Solomon does not look impressed right now.

"what on earth were you doing under my desk?"

"mr Solomon, I think we should be the ones asking questions." I say and by the way he gulps I can tell we are going to get out of this.

"I...I don't... I don't know what you mean." he stutters.

"Peter Andre mr Solomon, Peter Andre? Really, and to make matters worse downton abbey, I'm disappointed I actually thought for a minute you were cool but I was obviously mistaken." I say, Bex is grinning at you and mr Solomon looks like he would rather be on mars.

"Don't tell anyone and I won't tell anyone about you being in my office deal?"

"Deal." Bex and I say at the same time.

**Time skip to later in the evening **

"so what do you think hemeant by am exchange?" Macey asks while sitting on her bed waiting for an answer.

"Well I thinks it's pretty obvious I mean we are obviously going to be doing and exchange with the guys you were tailing." Liz says and to be honest I hope she's wrong because I can not see Zach again I made a complete fool of myself last time...

"Ladies can I see you in my office please?" mr solomon says while sticking his head through the door, personnly I'm suprised i didnt burst out laughing right then i cant look at him the same again.

"What do you think he wants?" Bex asks us.

"I'm not sure but i cant look at him the same again." I reply

"Maybe it has something to do with Zach." Macey says while wiggiling her eyebrows.

"Oh please don't start on that again it was sooo embarrassing." well because it truly was, ah we are finally here.

"Ladies I'm sure you are wondering why you are here. The reason is we are going to do an exchange with another spy school cept this is one for boys and is called blackthorne." Oh please no, this means Zach, I can not face Zach again, mr Solomon can't do this to me.

"pack your stuff as we shall be leaving in the morning. Cammie and Bex can you stay a moment." Oh dear this isn't good.

"Sure mr Solomon." Bex says nervously. When Bex is nervous everyone should be nervous.

"About earlier, I know you find it strange that I like Peter Andre and downton abbey but can you please not mention it at blackthorne because I have a reputation which I would like to keep."

"I don't know mr Solomon what's in it for us?"Bex asks

"I will teach you both everything I know about COV-OPS and fighting, and at blackthorne you can have the biggest room with a mini fridge and everything. Deal?"

"Deal." we both say at the same time, Deja vu much.

**Time skip to the morning **

"So Cammie looking forward to seeing Zach again?" Liz says.

"For the last time I a, not looking forward to it because last time I completely embarrassed myself."

"Alright looks like someone got up on the wrong side of the bed." Bex mumbles to her self.

"come on guys we've got to go." Liz calls from outside the door. Once we get downstairs I see that mr Solomon is already there.

"Macey how many bags do you need?" mr Solomon asks Macey because she does have 7 suitcases full...

"what this? This is nothing, plus I'm packing for cammie as well I mean have you seen her wardrobe."

"Hey! It's not that bad."

"Believe me when I say this Cammie, it really is."

**Time skip to nearly at blackthorne **

****"BEX! SHUT UP!" we all scream

"Hey, I just wonder if they are all like mega fit." Bex says in her defence

"well duh they are spy's." Macey replies

"Hey we're here." Liz says not wanting to start an argument between Bex and Macey

"Ohhh you were right Macey they are mega fit." Bex says in a dreamy voice. I know you heard that right Bex speaking in a dreamy voice, crazy. As soon as we step out the helicopter I'm greeted with a smirk I never want to see again.

"We meet again Gallagher girl."

**AN: thanks for reading we shall try to update soon and please review! **

**It's a Goode life :)**


	4. Enjoying the view?

**Hello everybody! What can I say, I've taken twenty years to update! I am definitely going to be updating more often now! I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: **Neither I, nor one's PIFFC (partner in FanFic crime) are Ally Carter. Shocking I know ;) Anyway, we own nothing, and unfortunately never will. :( Oh well! Carry on!

"I knew we would." I replied.

Well, yeah obviously, I was sat under Mr Solomon's desk whilst he was making the phone call.

"Been asking about me?" I added on.

His cheeks tinged red for a moment, but he immediately composed himself. "Ooh? Interested are we Gallagher girl? There's not many that can resist the Goode charm" He smirked.

Pah!

I bet he's never seen another girl in his life, besides his mom.

"Zach, your mother telling you that you're her beautiful baby boy doesn't count I'm afraid…"

The smug grin fell off his face.

"Chance would be a fine thing." He muttered and stalked off.

Before I could ponder anymore a shout came from near the school gates.

"Sexy Bexy!" Grant shouted.

"Grantypoo!" She replied.

They started to run towards each other. It was like Baywatch, but without the red cossie.

(Well, for her, I don't know what he's wearing under that jacket…)

Seriously, Grantypoo? What the actual hell? What has this boy done to my Bex? Butt kicking, salami hating Bex! Where has she gone?

Shaking my head I walked towards the gates with Macey and Liz. "He's drugged her, he must have?" Macey said. I laughed. "I certainly hope so, if not, aliens have definitely invaded."

"I just hope they come in peace." Liz added.

I rolled my eyes and sauntered over to Mr Solomon. "So, brought your IPod Mr S?" I grinned.

"Hey, you may have caught me listening to a bit of Peter A, but I'm still one of the top spies in the country Miss Morgan!" He grinned back.

"Remember, no mention of it here, I have a reputation to uphold!"

I laughed.

"Well I certainly won't say anything, and as for Bex… well, you needn't be worrying about her. I think the only thing on her mind right now is how to wheedle a seat next to Grant at tea."

Liz and Macey walked over to me and Mr Solomon left to... Round up the troops.

(Get the boys to shut up and let us in.)

The driveway was long and covered in gravel; I lost count of the amount of times I tripped on random stones on my way up to the main building.

I managed to lose Macey and Liz (where the heck Bex was, I don't know) in the crowd and ended up walking with some guy called Nick.

He was funny, but a little vague.

Mysterious Nick.

I think it fits.

He didn't really say much, but what I did find out was that he had the hots for a certain Macey McHenry. They'd make a very attractive couple too. Both so tall and dark haired. I had a feeling he could be a little vain as well.

Yup, a match made in heaven.

When we reached the door, a high pitched shrill alarm started ringing.

I looked at Nick.

"It means we have to go to the dining hall - probably to announce your arrival." He said.

Ah.

I followed him to the dining hall and well, there are only a couple of things I could say about it.

One being: Woah.

It was practically three times the size of ours.

Breakfast was obviously serious business here.

"Ladies, boys… "I heard a quiet voice try and shush us all.

Needless to say, it didn't work.

"Ladies…"

Mr Solomon walked in.

"OI YOU LOT SHUT IT."

The room felt silent.

"Right, as you know a transfer is going on here. These are the girls from Gallagher Academy for exceptional young women-"

a few boys sniggered at this… so we glared at them.

" – As you may know. Both schools know me from CoveOps and for the fact that I'm genuinely awesome. Now I want all the boys to sit down, and girls introduce yourselves one by one."

After this he took a seat down next to the guy who was originally trying to quieten the room. Dr Steve.

Everyone introduced themselves and Macey and Bex got a couple of wolf whistles.

(I looked to the crowd of boys when this happened and tried to spot Grant and mysterious Nick… They were both glaring at the whistlers. Possessive much?)

"Right girls."

Dr Steve announced, now that everyone was listening.

"Time to pair you with a guide!"

Bex got paired with Grant, much to her delight (and Macey's chagrin…) Liz got paired with a quiet guy called Jonas, who was pretty sweet – they'd run out of chocolate tortes, so he let me have his.

(That's given him a point in my book already.)

Macey and mysterious Nick, and me… and some guy named John.

Or so I thought.

"John? Jonathan Ridley? Does anyone know where Jonathan Ridley is?"

Everyone looked around.

"He's in Bulgaria with his mom and dad." Someone piped up.

Just my luck, I get to the school… and my guide's in Bulgaria.

Great.

"Ohh." Dr Steve said scribbling something out on his clipboard. "Then it's going to have to be… Cameron Morgan and…" He narrowed his eyes at the clipboard. "Zachary Goode."

Oh dear.

**An hour later (after tea.)**

"So, when do lessons start then?" I asked Zach, in an attempt to make conversation.

He'd been practically silent since I mentioned his mom earlier.

He grunted.

"Y'know Zach, I don't actually speak grunt."

He smiled at that.

"Probably on Monday, after all it is Friday." He answered.

We walked past a dark blue door, before Zach stopped, frowned and pressed his ear to it.

Being a spy, this was nothing out of the ordinary so I took the time to examine him.

Well, he was attractive to say the least. I knew that straight off.

(And casually blurted it out to him as well… Smooth Cammie, real smooth…)

His dark brown almost black hair flopped down into his eyes and curled gently behind his ear. It was messy, like he'd not really tried, but it was messy with a precision.

His eyes glowed emerald, filled with wisdom… and some sort of sadness, which I'm guessing from what he said earlier had something to do with his mom.

He was very tall, compared to me anyway - he was about 6ft 2 and… well, he clearly worked out…

"Enjoying the view?" I looked up, he was smirking.

"Not exactly a work of art, but you'll do."

He grinned. "I'm glad of that."

The door that Zach had his ear to suddenly opened and Zach pulled me to him.

"What are you doing?" I whispered.

"I wasn't supposed to be listening to that." He replied.

"Pretend to kiss me?" He said.

"What!?" I replied. "kiss me" he repeated.

I moved my mouth as close to him as I could without actually touching him.

He put his arms around my waist and I shivered.

He looked me in the eye, his clear emerald ones to my own, much plainer brown ones and then closed the space between our lips.

He moved his hands up to my hair, and then broke away.

"Thank God," He said.

"I've been wanting to do that all day."

**Have a nice day!**


	5. Heh heh heh

_**BLAAAAH **_

_hehe, just kidding, what I meant was: _

**BLAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! **

I never forgot grammar, it's not in my nature, cheerio!

SmazzyO xx

(Smirks-Classified & DellyO)


	6. Chapter 6 heh heh heh 2 jk

Hey guys!

Unfortunately as the previous chapter may have indicated.. We don't really have a lot of time on our hands at the moment for this story..

It was a side project anyway, so WE'RE CURRENTLY PUTTING IT ON HOLD. Not forever though! We plan to pick it up in a couple of months, and who knows? If we have some spare time on our hands we might casually write another chapter soon.

Peace out dudes! DellyO & Smirks-Classified. :D

BLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! - Heh heh heh.. Punctuation.

Also, does anyone else find the word amusement amusing? Just me? Meh.

Smirks-Classified is the most awesomest person ever, I was so honored to write this with her :)

Fart off Han my man..

HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA YOU THOUGHT WE MIGHT ACTUALLY UPDATE AGAIN!

Seriously, fart off dude. Oh.. and YEAH MAN..

ARM BAND.

BACON.

Till the next time.. Farewell!  
P.S. DellyO(or me) is STILL updating her individual story.. She's just lazy.. Heh heh heh.

P.P.S. I, Smirks-Classified, have officially deleted notice things, yep thats just the way I roll...

P.P.P.S Sad times bro, sad times.

P.P.P.P.S. Whatever man, whatever.

P.P.P.P.P.S. Okay, I had nothing for this, I just wanted to add another P..

P.P.P.P.P.P.S. This is the last P so I will use it say how amazing I am, it's very incase you were wondering...

Heheh no P's eh? Q.S. Heh. You are all awesome! See you soon mon chickens!


End file.
